The present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for handrails, especially to a handrail with adjustable height, width and angles.
Generally, common seat handrails consist of two parts-handrails and supports. The handrails are disposed on top of the supports while the supports are secured firmly on right and left sides of seats by screws or other means. The traditional adjustment mechanism for handrails is for adjusting longitudinal position, angles or height. The height-adjustment mechanism generally is arranged on the supports while the longitudinal or angle adjustment mechanism is installed on the handrails. Although there are various adjustment mechanisms available now, an adjustment mechanism with simple structure and multiple functions of adjusting longitudinal position or angle is rare.
The present invention provides such kind of design.